1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus, a network system in which an information processing apparatus and a service processing apparatus cooperatively execute a service process, a job processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-249290 discusses a system in which a job is directly transmitted and received among services.
In this system, when a client generates a job, the utilization sequence and the utilization procedure of a cooperation service are input in the job, and a receiving server executes processing based on the utilization procedure described in the job. Then, the job is transferred to the next server based on the utilization sequence described in the job. Consequently, a processing request can be made to the next service based on the contents of the job without the service having to recognize the details of the next service. Therefore, dependency among the services can be reduced.
In a cooperation system, for example, when the utilization sequence of a service is changed or when a uniform resource locator (URL) of a service is changed, if the utilization sequence up to completion of the service is changed, a service positioned at an earlier stage to that service, specifically, a service requesting processing to the service to be changed, needs to make the request based on a new changed service utilization sequence. More specifically, when the utilization sequence of a predetermined service is changed, in order to provide a cooperation service using the predetermined service, other services relating to the cooperation also have to be changed.
Similarly, when the URL of a predetermined service is changed, other services relating to the cooperation also have to be changed so that the changed URL can be recognized. Thus, if the dependency among the services is large, changing a predetermined service forces the other services to be changed as well, which leads to an increase in the number of changes and a decrease in the operation rate due to stoppage of the whole system during the changes.